Since the development of the microwave oven, there has been a continuing consumer desire for microwave ready packaged meals. However, consumers desire packaged meals that are convenient to use, cooked evenly by the microwave, and taste like homemade food. Consumers additionally desire the packaged meals to be efficient and economic in use.